Ka-Blam
Ka-Blam is the third episode of Harper's Island. The title refers to the sound of the automatic shooting of Hunter Jennings. Synopsis Abby Mills is seen floating in the pool at the Candlewick Inn. She is soon joined by Beth Barrington and the groomsmen, who begin horsing around. Richard Allen is seen staring at Thomas Wellington and Katherine Wellington as Henry Dunn asks him for advice about entering the family. Thomas, Richard, and Henry shoot skeet on the front lawn of the Inn. Madison Allen begins picking flowers and throwing them onto the ground as Henry receives a message. Trish Wellington reminds him to work on his speech for the night's dinner. At the Medical Clinic, the doctor, Ike Campbell expresses grief over Kelly Seaver's apparent suicide and uncovers several tattoos related to John Wakefield. Sheriff Charlie Mills pushes the doctor to confirm the cause of death and begins to leave, when the doctor discovers Kelly's eyes are blood red. The Sheriff pushes the doctor to analyze whether the COD could potentially be murder. Back at the inn, Cal Vandeusen and Chloe Carter arrive at the pool. Christopher Sullivan attempts to apologize to Cal. Sheriff Mills appears nearby and asks to speak to Abby. Henry questions Trish about her feelings, and she reiterates the closeness of their wedding. As Trish leaves, Henry reads the note from earlier, telling him that Hunter Jennings is at a nearby motel. Sheriff Mills tells Abby of Kelly's death, who points out the similarity between Kelly's death and that of Kelly's mother. Abby recalls Kelly being with J.D. Dunn the previous day, but keeps the information from her father. In town, Trish tries on lingerie for the wedding night and is surprised when Hunter enters her fitting booth. Trish informs Hunter of her conversation with her father the previous day and tells him to leave. At the Inn, Abby informs J.D. of Kelly's death and asks what the two had been up to the previous night. Katherine enters her room and discovers a shotgun on the bed. Richard appears behind her, threateningly. He instructs her to take off her blouse. When she complies, Richard pushes her to the floor and removes his belt. He tells her to do as he says, to which Katherine replies "I've been very bad." Trish shows off her wedding dress to Beth and Shea Allen. Beth discovers a phone call from Hunter and asks Trish about it, as Shea seems worried that he is still around. Chloe does yoga on the lawn as Cal and Richard watch. They joke about how Cal landed Chloe as Sully begins talking with her. At the Pines Motel, Henry convinces the owner to give him the key to Hunter's room. He sneaks in and discovers Hunter's trip and stay have been paid for by Thomas Wellington. He hears Hunter returning to the room and hides in the closet. Henry escapes as Hunter is in the bathroom. Chloe flirts with Sully at the spa as he is covered in honey. Cal surprises Sully with a feather pillow and dumps the feathers onto Sully. Cal thanks Chloe for her help and runs away. Sully chases Cal, covered in feathers, through the Inn. J.D. walks through the woods listening to his iPod as he is hit by Shane Pierce's truck. Abby finds her father at the Sheriff station and suggests that Kelly didn't commit suicide. The two get into a argument, and Abby leaves, suggesting he talk to Shane. The Sheriff meets Shane at his house as he slings rope over his shoulder. Shane appears remorseful for mocking Kelly the day earlier and the Sheriff asks about J.D. After the Sheriff leaves, Shane takes the rope to his truck, where J.D. is tied in the bed, and accuses him of murdering Kelly. Abby meets with Nikki Bolton at the marina to ask about Kelly. Nikki suggests that Kelly's visions about John Wakefield drove Kelly to kill herself. Nikki then mentions that Shane had hurt Kelly in the past. Hunter confronts Thomas about Trish and attempts to blackmail him. A note is slid under Trish's door, seemingly from Hunter. Abby arrives at Shane's house and attempts to find him. She hears a noise coming from his garage and heads toward it. Trish walks through the Inn, walking to the room Hunter asked to meet. Abby walks past hanging skinned deer. Trish begins to open the room's door, but heads back after noticing her engagement ring. Inside, Henry sees the shadows from Trish's feet and appears distraught. Abby enters the garage and discovers J.D. hanging from the ceiling, attempting to support his weight on a chair. Shane appears suddenly behind her. Shane confronts Abby about Kelly, blaming both Abby and J.D. for confusing her. Abby tells Shane Kelly was murdered by John Wakefield. The Sheriff barges into the garage, startling Shane, who knocks the chair out from under J.D. Shane grabs J.D. as Abby runs to cut the rope holding him up. At the Inn, Thomas badmouths Richard to another guest. Henry confronts him about it and Hunter. The Sheriff loads Shane into his car and discusses Kelly's death with Abby once again. Meanwhile, the groomsmen make fun of Sully for earlier. Hunter reappears, making his ultimatum to Thomas, to which Thomas agrees. Henry makes a toast, warning Thomas that he has no choice but to accept Henry into the family. Hunter is seen walking the docks at the marina and readies a docked boat for departure. Thomas appears and hands Hunter a check, warning him not to speak to Trish again. Sheriff Mills returns to Kelly's home to investigate the possibility of homicide and discovers a golden bear with red eyes sitting atop a small box. On his boat, Hunter discovers Marty Dunn's bag sitting nearby. At Kelly's, the Sheriff looks inside of the box, and discovers an article about Wakefield. Hunter chuckles at his new-found wealth, just as the boat's engine stalls. Unable to restart the boat, Hunter opens the engine compartment, only to discover a rigged shotgun which shoots him in the head. Sheriff Mills receives a phone call from the doctor, informing him that the substance he drew from Kelly's eyes was actually red ink. The Sheriff looks back to the article he discovered, which shows his eyes covered in red ink and the taunting phrase "you found her, now find me". Deaths *Hunter Jennings was shot in the head by a shotgun. Cast Starring: *Elaine Cassidy as Abby Mills *Christopher Gorham as Henry Dunn *Katie Cassidy as Trish Wellington *Cameron Richardson as Chloe Carter *Adam Campbell as Cal Vandeusen Guest Starring: *Richard Burgi as Thomas Wellington *Jim Beaver as Sheriff Charlie Mills *Victor Webster as Hunter Jennings *''Jay Brazeau as Dr. Ike Campbell'' *Dean Chekvala as J.D. Dunn *Matt Barr as Christopher "Sully" Sullivan Co-Starring: *Gina Holden as Shea Allen *David Lewis as Richard Allen *Cassandra Sawtell as Madison Allen *Claudette Mink as Katherine Wellington *Brandon Jay McLaren as Danny Brooks *Chris Gauthier as Malcolm Ross *Sean Rogerson as Joel Booth *Amber Borycki as Beth Barrington *Ben Cotton as Shane Pierce *Anna Mae Routledge as Kelly Seaver *Ali Liebert as Nikki Bolton *''Haley Cook as Sales Clerk'' *''Erica Van Briel as Esthetician'' *''Glynis Davies as Ruth'' Music *Steel Train - I Feel Weird *The Kooks - Always Where I Need To Be *Bosshouse - It Ends *Gloria Cycles - Wonderbus Trivia *Last appearance of Hunter. *First episode with only one character death. *Abby kept Shane occupied by making up a story of how John Wakefield yanked Kelly up with the noose. This would happen to Sheriff Mills in "Snap". Picture Gallery 1x03 - Hunter's Death.jpg|Hunter was shot by a shotgun. Category:Episodes